


冯夷

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [3]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 朝堂宫斗剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:04:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 澹台子羽渡河，赍千金之璧于河。河伯欲之，至阳侯波起，两蛟夹船。子羽左掺璧，右操剑击蛟，皆死。既渡，三投璧于河伯，河伯三跃而归之，子羽毁璧而去。——张华《博物志》





	冯夷

很多年后，当我和寇准发疏齿落的时候，准会想起赵普带我俩去看小白龟的那个遥远的下午。当时赵普是昭文相公，我是枢密副使，而寇准只是枢密直学士。  
小白龟装在小巧的银匣子里，像块张口可吞的点心。大珰王继恩把这块点心捧上来，说是官家给赵相公的寿礼。  
赵普接了，轻轻揭开匣盖，露出里头澄汪汪的一滩水来。那龟就盘在水上，不过寸许长短。赵普伸指一戳，它用细颈蹭了蹭他手心，毫不怕人。  
赵普那双凤眼眯起来。  
我想这便是物肖主人形，官家倒是会挑。

参知政事王沔从我旁边挤上前去。  
“这龟仙风道骨，倒有几分相公的品格。”我很佩服他，换我断不能抬轿抬得如此诚恳。  
赵普道：“愿闻其详。”  
“李太白诗云：‘赤鲤涌琴高，白龟道冯夷。’白龟乃是河伯冯夷的侍从。相公辅佐官家调鼎鼐理阴阳，我大宋风调雨顺、政通人和，原是河伯之功。白龟献瑞，正其宜也。”  
寇准在我背后冷笑一声。“这龟本非什么稀罕物事，凑巧生成白色，便是了不得的祥瑞。偏还有人引经据典胡吹法螺，真是好一台大戏。”

我不能装没听到，转脸呵斥他：“寇枢直慎言，相公面前岂容你如此放肆！还不谢罪！”  
这个小刺头只抱肩而立，恶狠狠地瞪我。  
“无妨。”赵普笑道，“寇君直谏，有西门豹之风。”  
西门豹之风——河伯娶妇么？  
众人一时绝倒，我也忍俊不禁。赵普懒洋洋倚栏而坐，带几分仿佛《世说》里走出的刻薄，为讲了句俏皮话得意的模样。  
寇准伫在他跟前，涨红了脸，正要开口。却听从人通传之声，圣上到了，于是群僚见驾不迭。

赵光义三步并作两步抢上前来，揽住赵普不让他把礼行实了。赵普便也顺势靠着他坐回去，重新取了那只龟来看。  
“官家有心了，臣很喜欢。”  
“是浙地刚进来的，我借花献佛。”赵光义搂过他的腰，喜形于色，“这龟生得仙风道骨，倒有几分则平的品格。”  
我忍不住扭头看了眼寇准，果然他脸上开了个布铺，红黑紫色一一摆出来。  
“想来这龟与寻常俗物不同，也堪与你赏玩。若能称则平的心，就是它的造化了。”

赵光义絮絮叨叨说了很多，在把赵普拉上御辇之前，总算想起有一串人还在他俩跟前跪着。  
“诸卿且自便。”  
赵光义载着赵普回宫去，刚消失在众人视线中，王沔便开始发难：“赵相宽宏大度，可在某这里，寇枢直方才无礼之事可不能就这么算了！”  
寇准不怒反笑。“王参政精于揣摩上意，下官佩服。只是将赵相比作河伯不妥，依我之见，当比作洛神才是。”  
“洛什么……洛神？”王沔一怔。

“参政既然熟读唐诗，岂不闻‘贾氏窥帘韩掾少’乎？”  
贾氏窥帘韩掾少，宓妃留枕魏王才。  
在座谁没念过几句李商隐，反应过来他的意思，无不倒抽冷气。王沔更失声叫道：“寇准，你竟诬谤君父！”  
我和次相吕蒙正对了一下眼神，赶紧冲上前救场。我捂住寇准的嘴，边把他往后拖，边喊：“寇枢直热昏了头，我带他去凉快凉快！”  
吕蒙正则拉过王沔的手，温声劝：“楚望，这事到此为止吧。若传到官家耳中，谁能脱得了干系……”

我使出浑身劲制住他，可惜今天为看龟的缘故，午饭并没吃饱。到得最后，还是被寇准挣将开来。  
“怎么，他做得，我说不得吗？”寇准不依不饶，“吕蒙正一向软弱，堂堂状元宰相被赵普家奴骑在头上，也就算了。我本以为你是一个有血性的汉子，怎么也要当狗？”  
我懒得跟他打嘴仗。“大丈夫能屈能伸，不分场合狂吠乱咬，才是小狗。”  
寇准眼珠一转。“我知道了，你本来就同赵普有首尾。要不他干嘛连上二表荐你回京？”

他不提这话还罢，一提我更是气不打一处来。  
“是，我是和他有首尾。”我耐着性子倒了两碗凉茶，推给他一碗，“那年太祖皇帝西巡，我拦马献策。赵大丞相说我轻浮躁进，太祖便把我赶了出去。这就是我和他的首尾。”  
寇准一口茶呛在嗓子眼。  
“当真？”  
我用力往他背上扇了一巴掌。“好好喝你的茶，少打听你爷爷的伤心事。”  
言毕我把脑袋埋到茶碗里，再不理会在我身边嘟嘟囔囔的寇准。

十三年前的事，在我心里还像是昨天一样。  
赵匡胤骑在马上，似笑非笑地听我把拼凑了许多时日的“治国十策”念了一遍，道：“有点意思，你随朕来吧。”  
然后他带我回到洛阳的行宫。刚进门，他就叫人去喊赵普。过了好一会儿，赵普从内殿里走了出来。  
我第一次见他穿紫色官袍。再庄重的装束，挂在他身上也不食人间烟火。赵普冷淡的眼光掠过我落在赵匡胤脸上，问：  
“官家何事？”

“没事就不能找你了？”赵匡胤挥手示意他坐在自己旁边，又转向我，“你，刚才那些再讲一遍，让赵……赵相公听听。”  
我心跳如鼓。  
赵普生得好看。以常理而论，秀色可餐，我该觉得饱足才对。可我不知道为什么，每次见到他，我只觉得胃里有火在烧，是无论填进去多少牛羊猪狗，也无法得到满足的空虚。  
“陛下恕罪，臣腹中饥饿，可否先吃些东西再——”  
“好胆！”赵匡胤一玉斧锤在我头上，“你小子是献策还是蹭朕的饭来了！”

总之，最后赵匡胤还是赐了我一顿午饭。  
他坐着，每吃一口还要给赵普喂一口。我站着，旁边都是看起来像卫士的大小伙子。没人给我拿筷子，好在我也不介意，五指耙比什么都方便。  
赵普吃得细嚼慢咽漫不经心，我吃得狼吞虎咽食不知味。  
几步之遥，分明天堑。  
“此人如何？”赵匡胤扯出一方帕子给赵普揩嘴角，“虽说是个夯货，我看倒也有几分才学。”  
赵普“嗤”的一声笑了。“臣却看不出来。”

“是么？”赵匡胤意味深长地乜了我一眼，“这小子对北汉和契丹的看法同你一模一样，我都要以为是则平教出来的。”  
初夏熏暖的午后时分，我背上却爬满了冷汗。  
赵普不以为意。  
“臣门下从无这般轻浮躁进之人。”  
四字评语钉得我进退不能。赵匡胤长久凝视着他的脸庞，那副拒人千里之外的姿态却没有丝毫破绽。最终铁血的武夫皇帝泄气般转开了视线，向我身边的卫士们吩咐：  
“给他两个赏钱，让他滚吧。”

我从并州回京的那天，赵光义在便殿接见了我。  
“朕听闻张卿素来知恩图报。河南县吏助你葬父，你至今事以兄礼；仲兄授你经业，你上表请赠其官；李肃曾收你为门客，你为办丧事，每岁祭之。”  
他每提起一件事，我便应一声“是”。最后又表态：“官家的知遇之恩，臣当殒身以报。”  
“不必。”赵光义叹道，“你对北边的看法与朕相左，朕本不想再用你的。是赵相屡次上疏，要朕把你叫回来。好像朕不答应，他都没法安心养病了——张齐贤，你莫要辜负了他的知遇之恩才是。”

官家都这么说了，我只好去找赵普谢恩。他上了年纪，倒和气许多，几乎不像十三年前冷酷无情的那个人。  
女使捧上许多小食，皆是我当年喜欢吃的东西。  
我觉得喉咙好像被什么东西堵住，好容易哽出话来。“在太祖皇帝眼里，下官是怎样的人？”  
赵普道：“他想再打磨你几年，留给当今做宰相。”  
“相公是因为太祖遗命，才如此提携下官么？”我几乎端不稳盘子，甚至有点想扣在他脸上。

赵普笑起来，看我像看一个撒娇卖痴的孩子。  
“太祖最大的遗命，就是让他弟弟坐这个皇位。”他修长的十指在身前合拢，“师亮总还记得，他为何把我从政事堂赶了出来？”  
我无言以对。  
“我给你铺路，是因为你值得，也只因为你值得。土磴砦那一仗，打得足够漂亮。”  
这些年我想过无数次，要让他承认我的才华，要让他后悔。可现在我并不觉得开心，我只想问他：  
“听说官家在潜邸时便爱慕先生，那时你待他，可也这般无情？”

“无情啊。”赵普轻轻重复这两个字，“你这样说，他也这样说，许多人都这样说过。可是，你们都给不了我想要的东西，我又何必有情。”  
我觉得他下一刻就要肩生双翼，远逝云中。像我在西京洛阳撞见他的第一眼，袍袖翻飞，目下无尘。  
我情不自禁倾身向前去拉他袖口。  
“你想要什么？”  
我这样问他。像那年我以偷盗的罪名被押到赵普面前的时候，他也这样问我。那时他素衣如霜雪，一双冷冽的眼睛也霜雪光明。

“我只是想要吃饱肚子。”  
“之后呢？”  
“之后……想让亲人朋友也都能吃饱肚子。”  
“再之后呢？”  
“再之后……想让天下吃不饱肚子的人，也都能吃饱肚子。”  
“你倒有几分兼济之心。”赵普笑了，“倘若走正道，没准是块宰相的材料。”

我直到今天才相信，拜在赵普门下聆训的那两年，他是真想将我这块先天不足的材料炼出来。  
可圣驾西巡的消息传来时，他还是直接把我赶了出去。  
“我知道先生是为我好，可我不需要！我不怕被你牵连，我不要你自作主张地保护我！就算到官家面前我也是这句话，我张齐贤从不是连师承都不敢承认的软蛋！你凭什么这样看轻我！”  
我跪在河阳节度使的府衙，喊得声嘶力竭。而赵普从头至尾，只留给我一句话：  
“你不配跟我讨价还价。”

“我想让天下人都能看明白，自己活这一辈子，到底想要什么。”  
赵普这样回答我，一身清净宝相庄严。至少在我面前，他从不是可以触碰的俗子，他是恩威莫测的水神。  
与女游兮河之渚，流澌纷兮将来下。子交手兮东行，送美人兮南浦。

“想什么呢？”寇准昏昏欲睡，泥一样瘫在我身上。我不知道怎么会变成这般情状，只能说茶有时也会醉人了。  
“平仲，你有没有听说过澹台子羽跟河伯的故事？”  
澹台子羽渡河，赍千金之璧于河。河伯欲之，至阳侯波起，两蛟夹船。子羽左掺璧，右操剑击蛟，皆死。既渡，三投璧于河伯，河伯三跃而归之，子羽毁璧而去。  
“我啊，当初将最珍贵的宝物投进黄河里，他却再也没有还回来。”


End file.
